Usagi's Jar Of Hearts
by Isis2010
Summary: After the fight with Galaxia, and the Starlights left,  Things did not go back to the way they were.This is my take on how the story should continue based on a song by Christina Perri Jar of Hearts lyrics.
1. can't take one more step

After the fight with Galaxia, and the Starlights left, Things did not go back to the way they were. Mamoru's and Usagi's relationship became rocky. The love they had was not there any more, and the trust they had was gone. Mamoru and Usagi would fight all the time about anything and everything. Two months had gone by and on one rainy afternoon the bigining of the end was finaly hear.

I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

Usagi I cant take this anymore something hapend between you and that guy while I was gone.

No Mamo-chan I swear we were just friends.

Don't lie to me I know something happened. On the roof his face and eyes said it all when he told you he would never forget you. Oh and the fact that he demanded I take care of you. What the hell I'm not stupid.

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

At this point Usagi's temper was boiling up and she was not going to take this abuse any more she had fought to keep her relationship with Mamoru but he was not helping her out.

I'm not laying Mamo- Chan and I don't think you're stupid. As for Seiya He was there for me when I was facing everything alone, the battle with Galaxia and not knowing about you. He was a shoulder to cry on. What do you want from me? You're the only man I love.

I'm not so sure about that any more Usa.

So what do you want Mamoru? Do you want to break up with me?

I don't know what I want it's all so confusing.

Well that does just grate Mamoru What about Chibiusa?

In a low voice Mamoru answered with hate as she brought up their feuter daughter.

Were you thinking of her when you were with your friend?

You lost the love I loved the most

With tear field eyes Usagi looked up at Mamoru stunned that he would stoop so low. Mamoru Notice a pain an emotion in her eyes he had never seen before. She stared him down and opened her mouth

Well Fuck You Mamoru I'm the one who can't take this Shit any more you want out you got it. I really don't give a Fuck if I ever see you aging. You have been out of my life for 6 months and it killed me but I'm still here stronger than ever. So why don't you figure out what you want and then maybe we'll talk.

And with that said and a very stunned Mamoru she spun on her heel and ran out of the apartment. The rain was hitting her hard but she didn't car the weather matched her feelings. She didn't know where to go and as she ran in no particular direction she bummed in to a slender figure. She looked up ready to apologize but what she saw startled her.

It was a girl with strawberry blond hair in the same hairstyle that Usagi wore. She looked at the heartbroken girl and smiled. With a wave of her hand the rain stopped the wind blew and Usagi was dry. In a soft and soothing voice the girl spoke.

Hush little one everything will be fine.

How do you know that? And who are you.

Just call me your Guardian Angel. And I have come to shed some light on your current situation.

You know what happened?

Yes and you face a difficult time ahead of you but fallow your heart and it will not fail you. You no longer love Endymion and he does not know what he wants. You need to figure out what you want fallow your heart.

And with that said the girl disappeared.

A.N I don't own the song Jar of heart or sailor moon so don't sue.

Please read and review


	2. I learned to live half alive

**Ok so hear it goes this is chapter two this is my first FanFic so I hope people out there read and like it I would like to thank seiyalovesodango09 for adding my story to the Alert subscription. Oh and Before I forget sorry for taking so long to update but life doesn't always play nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Just using them for my little story. **

**Last Chapter **

Hush little one everything will be fine.

How do you know that? And who are you.

Just call me your Guardian Angel. And I have come to shed some light on your current situation.

You know what happened?

Yes and you face a difficult time ahead of you but fallow your heart and it will not fail you. You no longer love Endymion and he does not know what he wants. You need to figure out what you want fallow your heart.

And with that said the girl disappeared.

Chapter 2

Usagi arrived home and began to think of what the girl had said and who she was. So confused she gave up on that subject and she turned on the radio because the silence was defining. As the radio came to life the Tree lights song Nagarboshi was playing and Usagi began to think about Seiya and realized that her heart told her that she was indeed in love with him. How could she have been so naive how could she have let him go. The memory of the fight on the roof played vividly in her mind and Seiys word echoed in her head.

"Am I not good enough?"

Yes you are good enough, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Usagi mumbled under her breath with that thought and everything that had happened that day the petite blonde became tiered and sleep overtook her.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

As the days went buy Usagi began to move on and return to her happy bubbly self but that was soon to change. Usagi was off to meet her friends at the crown and she was as always not looking were she went and slammed into a hard figure as she looked up she cursed her luck.

Usako I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going.

Its ok I was not paying attention as usual.

We need to talk

No Mamoru I don't think we have anything to talk about.

Yes Usa I'm sorry for how I have been action and I want to make things right between us I have been acting like a jerk and I want to be with you.

_And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars_

But the thing is I don't want to be with you anymore.

With that said she left.

_Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me who do you think you are_

Usagi met her friends up at the Crown and they immediately knew something was wrong. She sat down at the table, and Motoki came to take the girls orders.

Hay girls what's up.

Minako looked up at him and said " nothing much we are having a girl of the round table meeting you know to catch up on what's going on in our lives. "

He chuckled and asked them if they were ready to order.

All the girls nodded and said the usual. Motoki left to get the girls order and with that all of them turned to Usagi with a Questioning look.

Usagi realized what was going on and with a sigh she was ready to let her friends Know what was going on.

Well Girls I guess you all want to know what is going on.

All of them nodded but wouldn't talk waiting to see what Usagi had to say.

Well Mamoru and I have broken up and it's for the best.

At this Rei always the hothead snapped at Usagi.

What the hell are you talking about Broke Up?

Makoto interrupted and what do you mean it's for the best?

Well I realized thanks to my guardian angel that I'm not in love with Mamoru

I'm In Love with Seiya she said in a low whisper as to not be heard.

What the hell Guardian angel will screw up our Future and your love with Mamoru spat Minako

Wait did you just say you love Seiya Ami said matter of fact.

Yes and My Guardian angel I think is a manifestation brought on by my stress from the brake up because she looked just like me.

Hummmm Ami can that happen? Usagi asked

Well I don't know maybe.

After Much discussion and a good Lunch the girls all went their separate ways with a plan to have a meeting at the Hikawa Shrine Temple that week end with the outers to settle what was going on.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

Mamoru ran into the girls mid week and asked them if they knew were Usagi was and if they could help him get in touché with her.

The girls didn't say anything to him and left as soon as they had a chance.

Again Mamoru tried to find out about Usagi.

Mamoru was at the temple asking Rei if she had heard anything from Usagi. But her Reaction towards Mamoru sent him running for his life.

Rei I know you're mad about what is going on but I'm trying to fix it I was a total Ass and I want to be with Usagi

Well good luck convincing her Mamoru -baka cuz she wants nothing to do with you. I would roast your ass for what you've done to Usa-Chan.

As Mamoru watch the fiery priestess her eyes began to dance with sparks and the room became very hot so Mamoru said his good buys and left apologizing for bothering her.

He was walking to the Crown for some advice from Motoki. As he stepped in he was meeting with an Enraged Love goddess.

What the hell are you doing here and what did you do to Usagi you you you Baka.

Well hello to you to Minako. Mamoru spat out bitterly. I'm trying to fix things have you heard anything from her.

Yes We Spoke briefly not too long ago and she want nothing to do with you.

I know Rei said the same thing when I asked her about Usagi.

Minako giggled at this

What's so funny?

You made it out of the temple in one piece after your Encounter with Pyro. Boy are you lucky I would avoid Makoto If I were you and Haruka She doesn't know yet but she will soon.

At this Information Mamoru's Eyes got so big it looked like they would fall out of his head and he paled at the thought of what the wind Senshi would do to him after she found out what had happened. With that he saw Motoki at the counter and ran to his friend to see what he should do.

Hi Motoki How are you?

Better than you I suppose you look like you just saw a ghost.

No Worse I just thought of what Haruka will do to me when she finds out Usagi And I are No longer together.

Well I hate to be in your shoes when she's done with you she's the one with the worst temper and the strongest.

What will I do I need to fix things with Usako.

Give her some time and things will go back to normal.

With this thought Mamoru went home to plan a way to win Usagi's Heart aging and make it up to her.

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Usagi was over Mamoru and had her thoughts on Seiya and how she could tell him that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She began to think of her past on how she's always been a crybaby with bad grades and bad habits. I will become stronger, and a smarter woman so Seiya can be proud of me, and if I'm going to become the Future Queen I better start to act like it. As Usagi Pondered her life and Future and vowed to not be so Naïve and fall back into Mamoru's arm and become a woman worthy of Seiya she began to dose off into a Deep Slumber.

_I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time._

As Usagi slept a Dark Figure watched outside her window with a huge grin. Things will soon work out little one. You will soon get what you disserve and with that the figure disappeared.

Tum tum tum.

If you want to find out whom this dark figure is and what Usagi disserves. Please read and review. Aging this is my first Fanfic so be kind. Until next time I leave you with this Cliffy.

Who is Usagis Guardian Angel?

What will happen between Usagi and Mamoru?

Will Usagi Get to tell Seiya about her love for him?

Till next time.

Please make me Happy and Review.


	3. who do you think you are?

**Ok so here we go with the 3****rd**** chapter hope it's to your liking. I would like to give a big Thank you to dose who have added me to their Favorites list and alert list also to dose that left me a review. Thanks your kind words help me to get off my lazy but and post a new chapter.**

**Thank you to:**

**seiyalovesodango09**

**teufelchen29**

**jtwsnw20**

**Ok Disclaimer I do not I Repeat I do not own Sailor Moon Nor do I own The Song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri **

**I don't own you don't sue.**

**Ok enough babbling on my part on with the show.**

Last Chapter:

As Usagi slept a Dark Figure watched outside her window with a huge grin. Things will soon work out little one. You will soon get what you disserve and with that the figure disappeared.

Chapter 3

_**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart**_

_**You're goanna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul **_

_**So don't come back for me who do you think you are**_

The Days went by and Usagi had the meeting with the girls at the temple. They were all watching in shock as the saw that Usagi was on Time and not stuffing her face with the food Makoto had brought. Usagi stood up ready to tell the girls the truth.

Well I Guess you are wondering why I called this meeting, and the truth is that well um Well um Mamoru a and I are N- no Longer Together. Usagi Said Stuttering.

What? Asked Setsuna worried and surprised.

Well um Mamoru and I have been fighting for a while and it just got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. And we broke up.

And he just let you go like that? Asked Michiru

No he's tried to get me back but he's hurt me too much and I don't wana get back with him I don't love him anymore.

Everyone gasped at this and could tell thing would not end well.

What about the future Kaneko? Haruka asked

Well I think things will work out ok if I fallow my heart.

Yea believe in what your Guardian angel told you Baka. Rei spat out.

Hotaru that was silent all along at this statement finally spoke up. What dose Rei mean by Guardian Angel?

I think it's a manifestation Created by the silver crystal to help me make a decision she looked just like me.

Setsuna became worried at this new Information, and she voice her concern

Princess I don't think that it's a manifestation maybe it's a new enemy that is trying to destroy what we have worked so hard to achieve.

All became worried at this information what could be happening that a new enemy wanted to destroy their future.

At that instant the wind picked up in the room everyone was alarmed at this and took a defensive stand in front of Usagi.

A soft voice spoke just above a whisper

Do not fear Sailor Senshi I wish you no harm.

Show yourself if this is true Haruka yelled.

The voice began to materialize and in front of them stood a beautiful Strawberry blonde that almost looked Exactly like Usagi.

Well here I am now do you feel better Ruka. Always the first to jump, so inpatient.

Who are you? Asked Michiru.

All I am allowed to say is I am Princess Serenity's Guardian Angel.

We have never met Setsuna stated in a monotone

You are correct Pu but we will formally meet soon enough. You and I know very well that one must not know much about the future.

Are you from the future asked Usagi in Disbelief?

Pluto would have my head if I interfere any further

How can I have you head if I don't know who you are?

Really Setsi you don't recognize me I'm truly hurt.

Oh My God what the hell are you doing here?

Ha took you long enough. Trust me on this I am here to help not to cause harm

The hell you are what will happen to the future with your medaling

Oh calm down, Oh great and powerful Time Guardian I checked the time gate to see what would Happen if I helped Usa out with her choice.

You were at the gate what have I told you about that?

Well excuse me your highnes I couldn't take the drama in my life one more second so sue me for taking mater into my own hand. You've always said the future isn't written in stone so I'm rewriting things. All I will say on the matter is fallow your heart to make a decision, and speaking of with have you made a decision? She said turning to Usagi.

Yes I'm not in love with Mamoru.

Are you in love with someone else?

At this all the Senshi paid close attention to their Princess. Setsuna was the one with the closest attention since she already knew who Usagi was in love with.

Hi. I'm In Love with Seiya.

Haruka blew a fuse at this information.

No way in hell are you in love with that Gender bending freak.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off By Her Guardian Angel.

That is no way to speak to you Princess and who she loves is not of your concern. As she spoke she wore a look of defiance and daring Haruka to say anything more.

Haruka Swallowed hard and just looked at the floor. The rest of the girls stared in amazement as the hot tempered woman said nothing more.

With that taken care she turned to Usagi and in the softest voice possible she said I must leave little one I have to finish my mission and return home. She bowed and disappeared.

The girls stayed a little longer to discuss the recent events longer.

Well Setsuna who is this all powerful Senshi that shut up Haruka? Asked Michiru who knew her girlfriend all too well to know she would not back down unless she knew she would lose

Well Michiru, she is not evil and has not come to harm our future. I am 100% sure she has our Princess best intentions in mind so I think we should just leave things go.

After much Chitchat and stuffing of the face with Makoto's yummy cooking the girls soon parted. But all had the same thought in their minds who was This Guardian Angel and what was her Mission?

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well at least of this chapter ha I'm so evil I know well I leave you with another Cliffhanger.<strong>

**If you want me to post the answer to The Following Questions Who is this Guardian Angel and what is her Mission? Leave me a review. Oh and feel free to guess all you want maybe you can give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	4. wish I missed the first time we kissed

**So sorry for taking so long to update this story but I hope to make it up to you. Ok so here we go with the 4****th**** and final chapter of this story. I would like to give a big Thank you to dose who have added me to their Favorites list and alert list also to dose that left me a review.**

**Thank you to:**

**sakura7290**

**ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness**

**Usagi Kou23**

**Ok Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own The Song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri **

**I don't own you don't sue.**

Last Chapter:

But all had the same thought in their minds who was This Guardian Angel and what was her Mission?

Chapter 4

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright **_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes **_

The week went by and Usagi was at the temple with the girls for a sleepover. As they sat outside watching the sunset they all saw 3 shooting stars and made a wish for the future to be happy and prosperous.

Usagi began to think about Seiya and how she wished she could see him aging. She was snapped out of her thought to a very familiar voice.

Odango?

Seiya is that really you?

What I haven't been gone long enough for you to forget me. He said with that cocky smile of his that melted Usagi's heart.

Seiya she scratched and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He happily caught his love and spine her around as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

What are you doing hear what about Yaten and Taiki.

Their right behind me and I came to see you. I missed you so much and just had to fallow my heart, and it led me hear.

I'm Glad you hear I have to tell you that I love you and I want you in my life.

Hi Odango aishiteru.

Aishiteru Seiya.

With their unspoken love finally demonstrated the spent the night in each other's arms at the temple. The days went by and the boy's settle in an apartment and went back to school and work. Seiya and Usagi began to go on dates and get close to each other.

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed **_

_**Cause you broke all your promises **_

_**And now you're back **_

_**You don't get to get me back **_

Usagi was walking to the crown to meet up with her friends to go shopping for a hot new outfit for her date with Seiya as she walked she heard an all too familiar voice call her name and she cursed her luck as she turned around and was met by Ocean Blue eyes.

Usako How are you.

I'm Fine Mamoru Um I have to go I'm late to meet the girls

Usako we need to talk.

No we don't

But you said to find you when I knew what I wanted and I want you in my life.

No you don't

What about our past and our future dose that not mean anything to you.

Our past is exactly that the past and about my future I am trying to find happiness. I'm with Siena now.

But we love each other.

No we don't we received our memories and assumed we felt the same way we did in the past but really Mamoru look deep inside you do you really love me or are Endymions feelings the ones you assume as your Owen.

Usako I love you I always have we promised each other that we would be together forever.

But you broke your promises to me you were always gone.

Mamoru you and I are not in love Endymion and Serenity were madly in love.

_**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars **_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart **_

_**You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul **_

_**So don't come back for me don't come back at all**_

Remember when we first met we couldn't stand each other then when we received our memories, only then was it when we thought that we were in love but we never had time to spend together for Usagi and Mamoru to fall in love

_**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars **_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart **_

_**You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul **_

_**Don't come back for me don't come back at all **_

_**Who do you think you are? **_

_**Who do you think you are? **_

_**Who do you think you are? **_

First you get killed in the silver millennium we are reincarnated. Then you get brainwashed and then die aging I make a wish on the silver crystal and you don't remember me when you do we go on one date and then you break up with me over a dream. Then Nehellenia comes around and almost kills you as she field the earth with darkness I beat her save the world but she come back with avenges and brainwashes you and then to top the cake you go and get killed when Galaxia attacks. Mamoru you are ether brainwashed or distant or dead or dying Mamoru we spent more time apart than we did together.

I'm so sorry but it's over I want to follow my heart and I think you should follow your dream and go to America and study. I really hope we can stay friends but that's all I can offer you.

With everything said Usagi turned around and walked away. With a slight realization Mamoru stood outside the crow and watched Usagi run into Seiyas arms he knew then that for once Usagi had shown wisdom far beyond her years. Mamoru Turned around and walked to his apartment to make the plans for a new life.

At this moment the Guardian Angel stood on a nearby roof looking at the retreating form of Mamoru and the happiness on Usagi's face. She smiles and without turning herself from her current position she speaks.

Took you long enough to find me Pluto.

Well I had to put the pieces together Sailor Universe.

Ha so you have been to the time gate and cheated hum.

You were so mysterious I had to find out some way

Well you see I had to be mysterious or the Time Guardian would kill me she's always talking about the fact that no one should know too much about their future.

So what do you plan to do now the future is not the same?

I think I'll stay at the time plain for a few days till the future is as it should be after these events and then I'll go home.

That's ok with me but don't look at the time gate.

I would never.

And with that said she disappeared and all went back to normality.

The end

Ok so this is the end of this story I think of making an epilogue Chapter and a sequel. So leave me reviews of what you think. And maybe some Ideas for the next story and the Epilogue chapter.


	5. Epilogue

**Oh My God I am so sorry for the really late update this is the final chapter of this story thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story. I would like to give a big Thank you to dose who have added me to their Favorites list and alert list also to dose that left me a review.**

**Thank you to:**

**mandm1984**

**Ok now on with the story.**

Were we last left off.

With everything said Usagi turned around and walked away. With a slight realization Mamoru stood outside the crow and watched Usagi run into Seiya arms he knew then that for once Usagi had shown wisdom far beyond her years. Mamoru Turned around and walked to his apartment to make the plans for a new life.

At this moment the Guardian Angel stood on a nearby roof looking at the retreating form of Mamoru and the happiness on Usagi's face. She smiles and without turning herself from her current position she speaks.

Took you long enough to find me Pluto.

Well I had to put the pieces together Sailor Universe.

Ha so you have been to the time gate and cheated hum.

You were so mysterious I had to find out some way

Well you see I had to be mysterious or the Time Guardian would kill me she's always talking about the fact that no one should know too much about their future.

So what do you plan to do now the future is not the same?

I think I'll stay at the time plain for a few days till the future is as it should be after these events and then I'll go home.

That's ok with me but don't look at the time gate.

I would never.

And with that said she disappeared and all went back to normality.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

As the days went by Mamoru began to think of what would make him happy and he only came up with one solution to go to school in America like he had originally planed. He called his professor and filled out a new applications and sent them and all that was left was to wait.

* * *

><p>Usagi and Seiya's relationship had blossomed to a full and beautiful love between them. They were always happy and loving and caring toward each other. They would always hang out at the Crown with the girls, The Outers, and Yaten, Taiki were there to.<p>

Motoki was at the counter and watching the group from afar it was nice to see them all so happy and then he began to wander about his friend and how he was holding up after all was said and done.

Motoki- Well think of the Devil.

Mamoru- Hum what are you talking about

Sorry I was just thinking about you and that I had not seen you in a few days.

Oh that makes sense well I've been home thinking of my next move and what to do with my life now.

And well what has the great Mamoru Come up with

Unbeknownst to them Usagi and the gang were paying attention to the conversation due to the fact that the Crown was empty and not much noise was there to drown out the conversation.

Well my good friend if you must know I think I will try to go to school abroad I sent all the paperwork and am just waiting for a response.

At this Usagi and the girls could not hold their tongs any longer and all at once shouted.

What?

Mamoru Turned around a little Bewildered at the response especially when Usagis Voice was the loudest He Chuckled that girl had a set of lungs on her.

Well that's always been my dream and I thought I might give it a try aging see what would happen I might not get in after I missed my first chance.

Oh Mamoru but what will we do without you said Minako the only one who could rival Usagi's wailing.

Nothing you guys can handle things on your own you proved it not too long ago.

But we are a team said Rey.

No you guys are a team I just went along for the ride.

That's not true said Usagi not meeting his Eyes we are friends and we should stick together.

Amy, Makoto, Ant the others nodded their Agreement but said nothing.

Mamoru blinked and shook his head no Usagi you guys don't need me and besides you have Seiya and the other two the help and I think they can do a lot more than I could ever do.

The all stayed silent and steared at him.

Makoto was the first to break the silence. We always do our job well because we all stick together it's the saying of theirs great force in Numbers.

Amy looked at him and always the genius asked the question that was on everyone's Mind Are you doing this because it will make you happy or you doing it to run away from something?

Mamoru's eyes look like they would fall out of his head. But quickly recovered and spoke

You guys don't have to pretend you are my friends and care anymore. And I'm doing this because it's what I always wanted to do.

All the girls Were Shocked at Mamoru's last statement.

We aren't pretending that we care Mamoru-baka said Minako with a hiss.

Just because we are not dating any more doesn't mean we can't be friends said Usagi.

Yeah Mamoru you have become like a big brother to us said Rei.

We really do care said Ami and Makoto at the same time.

Mamoru looked up at them all with hopeful eyes because he feared that after the break up with Usagi he would lose the only family he ever had. And asked a little unsure and afraid you Guys still want to be my friends after all.

The girls all lunged and tackled Mamoru in a big group Hug. And Usagi and Minako's voices were the ones heard loud and clear.

Of course Mamoru-bake.

Usagi Piped in – We are the only people that can stand your mood swings.

The all had a good laugh at that statement and regain their postures. Everyone went back to their seats and Usagi Introduced Mamoru to the tree light at least formally anyways.

* * *

><p>At the time gates Sailor Universe stood there looking at the happy seen that was occurring at the Crown with the slightest thought that if Pluto found out She might Get Scolded like a little child dose when the do something they shouldn't. And not to her surprise.<p>

What are you doing? Asked the Time Guardian

Well I was looking at the present situation I would never dare to look for your wrath to fall upon me for looking into the future like it's a big deal to me I am from the future you know.

Yes I know and shouldn't you get back to you time?

Yes I was on my way but had to make sure everything went right in the pass. What do you think will await me you know things have changed a lot?

You'll never know if you don't go back.

Ok ok I'm going make sure my past self has a better ride to where I am now will ya?

I'll try.

With that Sailor Universe Let herself go through a portal that would lead her to her own time and place.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a garden in the Cristal Palace sat Neo-Queen Serenity looking at the stars and wondering where her Guardian Angel was?<p>

At the sound of some ruffled leaves and the sweet aroma of a rose she opened her eye expecting to be met with Cool Blue eye instead she got Amethyst playful grinning eyes and a mischievous smile

Where have you been?

Awwww did you miss me little one?

Yes and don't dance around my question

Well for your information I have been on a special mission.

And that special mission would be what?

Can't say Queeny it's a secret

Come on please you wouldn't keep a secret from your little Sister now would you? Serenity looked at her with pleading eyes

Well you got me there I could never say no to you when you give me that look. I was making sure all your dreams came true little one.

Ha I knew it you were my guardian Angel from the past how could it have taken me so long to figure it out.

Because I'm older and smarter and really good at keeping things from you.

At that staetment they both had a good laughed and were called back to reality by their Husbands calling their names

Seiya looked at them both and asked what are you two up to now?

The other man beside him spoke it's not good when there together like that it usually means something bad is going to happen to us

Don't give them any ideas hissed Seiya.

The Two lovely leady looked at them innocently enough to calm them down and spoke at the same time.

We are not up to anything bad we assure you just remembering the past.

With that they each walked up to their husband and gave them a sweet kiss and said in perfect unison

Let's get something to eat I'm Starved.

All 4 walked into the Palace to live their happily ever alters.

**The end this time for real.**

**If I get Lots of reviews maybe ill post the sequel.**


End file.
